


When the Boys are Away

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: 10000 Lillies Porn Battle, F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who better to spend time with when the boys are away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Boys are Away

It wasn't a case of making do, at least not for Chloe. Even when her workload dropped any time Jack was under cover, she spent time with Michelle because she genuinely liked the woman. Michelle was cool and confident and always had everything under control. Michelle with her beautiful curves in contrast to Chloe's hard angles, with her lush rosebud lips and soft dark curls. Michelle, who was one of the few people that didn't roll her eyes when Chloe opened her mouth to speak, who listened and smiled and had confidence in her ideas.

Michelle, who let her hair loose when they were alone, cascades of dark curls that covered them both when they curled together in Chloe's narrow bed. Who gasped and wrapped her thighs up around Chloe's small waist when she nuzzled down her neck to cover her breasts in kisses, filling her hands and her mouth with their fullness. Who whimpered at the touch of Chloe's teeth on her nipple, arching and grinding up against her in an unrestrained desplay of pleasure and desire. If Chloe had been asked to put a face or body to the word 'Goddess' she couldn't have come up with anything more beautiful, more perfect than this. So she couldn't help but worship appropriately, paying tribute to every inch of Michelle's skin with her hands and lips and tongue, finally pressing her mouth between pale thighs to lap at the wetness of the other woman's arousal.

She loved the way Michelle's voice deepened during sex, low and throaty and wanton, crying out as Chloe's fingers worked inside her. She loved teasing her clit with kisses and flicks of her tongue before sucking gently at it just to feel the shudder of pleasure run through Michelle at the sensations. She loved the way Michelle would gasp her name when she thrust her tongue into her, the way her hands would tangle in Chloe's hair, body arched tense and trembling. She could almost feel Michelle's pleasure as she drew her closer to climax with her mouth, feel it the way she could feel the warmth of her body, the taste and scent of her sex all around her. Most of all she loved feeling Michelle come, loved the way Michelle would arch up against her, shudder and buck under her as she rode out the shocks of pleasure, chasing every last bit before finally collapsing back onto the bed.

Afterwards Michelle would hold her close, nuzzle her hair and drop soft kisses on her skin as her fingers pressed between her thighs. She'd murmur softly as she stroked her, warm, sweet encouragements and endearments that meant more to her than anything else in the world. The words took her as high as Michelle's kisses, as the way her fingers stroked and coaxed her, until all she could do was bury her face in Michelle's hair and buck up onto her fingers, loving Michelle more than anything else in the world.

When they curled close together in bed, panting and sweat streaked and sated, Chloe ran her fingers through Michelle's dark curls and decided that it didn't really matter why Michelle was here, didn't matter if Chloe was just a pasttime when Tony was gone. She was kind and sweet and giving and made her feel cherished; and more than anything else, it was a beautiful feeling to love Michelle. To be in love with Michelle.

Michelle's dark eyes watched her think quietly. Then she smiled, reaching out to brush her thumb against Chloe's bottom lip. "I hope the boys spend more time out of town."


End file.
